Devoutly to be Wished
by saraseru
Summary: Feliks and Toris get ready for the consummation of their rulers, but Toris isn't ready for this sacred event! Hilarity will ensue! Historical Fic! Lithuania and Poland.


**Author's Note; **Hey guys! I hope you like this little fic! my love for LietPol continues to grow with each passing day! And I hope you enjoy this lovely little historical fic!

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Hetalia. Or history. (btw, Jadwiga was the Queen of Poland, she was called the king because she was defined as a ruler in her own right and not an escort~)

*oh and don't forget to review :) *

* * *

><p>"C'mon! Stretch! If you don't stretch it's gonna hurt!" Feliks commanded as he pushed the young girl's who was currently lying under him, leg back; almost over her head.<p>

"But P-poland, it hurts!" she replied, tears starting to well up in her eyes, clutching the floor.

"Don't, like, be such a baby Jaddy! If you're not limber enough, the Grand Duke is gonna hurt you," he pushed on her leg back some more, eliciting a pain educed scream.

Tonight was the consummation of his ruler, Queen Jadwiga, to Lithuania's Ruler Grand Duke Jagiello. The wedding was perfect, but that event happened many years ago. Now that Jadwiga was of age, Feliks had made sure that this ceremony would go off without a hitch, he did not want his young sovereign to embarrass him. Being a good lover was only half the battle.

"Sweetie, if you don't stretch you're going to cramp up, and I don't want to hear you crying that it hurts tonight. The only cries I wanna hear are cries of ecstasy." Feliks mused as he grabbed Jadwiga's other leg and shoved it next to her ear.

The young Queen groaned, "H-how would you know it hurts? Aren't you, Jezus Chrystus, aren't you supposed to be a virgin!" She almost screamed as Feliks pushed further down on her legs once her accusation was made.

Of course he wasn't a virgin, not many nations were. But he couldn't let his Queen know that, not after trying to be the best Catholic role model for her.

"Well duh! I totally am!" Feliks lied, "I've just seen many consummations in my day and I know from... experience." That wasn't a lie. Feliks had seen many consummations and screams of pain coming from one party wasn't uncommon.

"Fine," Jadwiga huffed, "Just please don't hurt me." She begged as she tried to bear the pain.

"Don't worry hun," Feliks insisted as he let go of her legs, "I'd never hurt you."

"Dziękuję Feliks." Jadwiga said after sitting up and kissing her beloved nation on his forehead. Feliks smiled and pat the young girl's head affectionately. He really hoped that she'd be okay tonight. Feliks considered himself to be a father like figure to Jadwiga and would do anything to protect her.

Feliks sighed and scooted his seat closer to the Queen, "No problem babe. Now," he brought is face close to Jadwiga's, "let's do those tongue exercises I thought you!"

* * *

><p>In another room somewhere in the huge Polish palace, Toris and the Grand Duke sat together discussing the arrangements for the night. They'd been talking for about an hour or so and the conversation wasn't going as Toris had planned.<p>

First of all, in order for this the union to work, the Grand Duke had to convert to Catholicism. It's not that Toris was opposed to this, it's just that it was cumbersome and too much trouble for him and his Duke. Second of all, with this whole Catholic wedding came the consummation. Now Toris was opposed of this. He had no desire to hear and/or see two people fornicate on their wedding night. The Grand Duke didn't seem to care, and tried to convince Toris that it wasn't that much of a big deal, but Toris wouldn't have it.

In order to appease his worried nation, the Grand Duke managed pull a few strings so that the people attending the ceremony wouldn't see the consummation. However this still didn't ease the young nation's worries.

"I still don't agree with it." Toris insisted, crossing his arms and staring out the window.

"But Lithuania," the Grand Duke interjected, "You won't see a thing! There will be a curtain, so all you'd see, if the light is right, are our shadows."

"Still!" Toris shrieked, "I'll be able to hear you and it's just... So improper! I can't believe they're making me sit there and watch!"

"Listen." The Grand Duke corrected, "If you don't want to hear, just think of something else. I'm sure Poland's not acting his way."

"Of corse he's not acting this way!" Toris shouted, waving his arms above his head, "That blonde freak's probably been to a million of these ceremonies! I'm actually surprised that you were able to get some privacy! Does he know you asked for that!" Toris raised an eyebrow and sank into his chair.

The Grand Duke shifted uneasily in his chair and bit his lip. "You see, the funny thing is-"

"He doesn't know, does he?" Toris said flatly.

"No, he does not." The other man held his head in his hands, "maybe he won't mind?" the Grand Duke said hopefully.

Toris shot him a deadpan look, "Doubtful."

* * *

><p>The room where the consummation was to take place was a large master bedroom with many chairs set around the bed. Feliks and Toris were assigned to sit right at the foot of the bed, with the clergy set between them. The spectators arrived about ten minutes before the ceremony, anxiously awaiting the newly-wed sovereigns and even more anxiously waiting the two nations. Toris and the Grand Duke made it into the bedroom on time while Feliks was busy dressing his young Queen in the nicest night gown he could find. Toris shifted awkwardly in his seat as he waited for the other party. His Duke was already sitting in the bed and the guests were starting to get testy. This is so typical of Feliks, Toris thought to himself, if he doesn't get here in two minutes, I'm going to-<p>

Before Toris could finish this train of thought, Feliks came bursting into the bedroom with his Queen on tow.

"Sorry we're late!" the blonde nation shouted, "We, like, got caught up in picking an outfit. But I mean, I shouldn't have been so worried since she won't be wearing it for long!" Feliks laughed and practically pushed Jadwiga towards the bed. Toris could only stare at the spectacle Feliks was making of himself. He was also surprised that no one else seemed to mind his totally outlandish behavior. He'd never understand the Polish. "Well, what are we waiting for!" Feliks plopped down into his seat, "Let's get this started!" Feliks squealed as he pointed a finger at the bed where the new rulers of the commonwealth were seated.

At Feliks' command, the priest began with the ceremony. Feliks was silent for the entire ceremony, which was a rarity. Toris on the other hand, was dreading what was yet to come. After the holy water was thrown on the bed, Feliks looked over at Toris and waggled his eyebrows and made an obscene hand gesture, insinuating what was about to occur. Toris could only groan as a reply; he really didn't want to be there. Suddenly, before the couple in the bed could begin their fornication, two men began to pull a curtain around the bed, much to Toris' relief and Feliks' dismay.

"Wait a second!" The blond nation shot out of his chair and halted the two servants in their actions, "What the hell are you doing?" Feliks raised one of his perfectly plucked eyebrows.

One of the servants mustered enough confidence to speak, "We were told that the bed was to be covered by a curtain. We're just doing our-"

"Who told you to do that?" Feliks interjected sharply.

"I- We were told by the Duke." The servant said with fear in his voice. Feliks shot a glare at the Duke. "And who told you that this was acceptable?" the hostility was rising in the room.

The Duke cleared his throat and began to explain, "My nation is uncomfortable with this ceremony, and I spoke with the clergy and they said it would be fine if we, Jadwiga and I, could have some privacy." The Duke took his Queen's hand and stared Feliks directly in his green eyes.

"Well that totally, like, defeats the purpose of the ceremony!" Feliks said as he tried to avoid eye contact.

Toris turned to Feliks and tried to reason with him, "Feliks please calm down, it's better if-"

"Oh, don't you say a word to me!" Feliks snapped his head around to look at Toris, "This is your fault! Your sheer awkwardness is making a mockery of this sacred ceremony! You should be totally ashamed of yourself!" The blond nation said as he talked with his hands, pointing in every direction.

"Feliks please calm down, this is for the best really-"

"Don't you tell me what's for the best!" Feliks cut Toris off, "We're doing this ceremony the right way!" Feliks stood up, marched over to where the curtain was, tore it down (Toris flinched as he pulled down on the fabric with brute force), and flung it into the corner of the large room.

"Now," Feliks huffed as he started back towards his seat, "Let's do this the right way."

"Feliks," Toris began, not willing to give up without a fight, "Please, I beg of you, let them use the curtain. I don't know how much of this I can take!" Dread was plastered all over Toris' pale face.

"Don't you worry your little heart out Liet," Feliks mused as he took his seat, "if it gets too bad, you can close your eyes and plug your ears with your fingers."

"But Feliks you're missing the point!"

"I'm not missing any point!" Feliks shouted at Toris, "We're in my palace, in my country, so we're doing this my way! So let's go! Make with the making love!" Feliks threw his hands up in the air as Toris sank in his seat and let out a groan.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review guys :)<strong>

and by the way I'm taking the anon review off. If you really have so many negative things to say about this fic, please give me the chance to reply. thanks.


End file.
